Eight Letters Three Simple Words
by lapetitemoineau
Summary: Esme is gone. Bella is changed. The Cullen Family is a quiet graveyard of emotions. But, when Scarlett Llewellyn is new in Forks, everything changes for the Cullen Family.
1. Chapter 1

I.

New place. New friends. New school. All the perks of being new smack dab in the end of the school year. That's nice.

'Alright, Scarlett, you have the directions and everything to your new school?'

'Its the only one in the town of Forks, ma, I think I can handle it.' I said. 'And if I get lost I'll just go down the street. Chief Swan'll give me directions.' That's right. I live one block down from the police department. Its not really all bad for me, since I'm not one to party, or make a ton of friends easily. My mom, Miriam works as a nurse in Seattle. Its an hour drive there and back, but she stays in Seattle on weekdays while I go to school. She comes home on weekends, but she gets pretty tied up in her job there, so sometimes she doesn't even come home. Which is fine with me. I'm not really one for needing a mother around always. I can do fine by myself.

'Did you get your wallet?' I called.

For a nurse, my mother's pretty scatterbrained sometimes. She's very pretty, with aburn hair and deep green eyes and a light expression all the time. I don't look a thing like her, so its not abnormal for someone to ask if I was adopted. I'm pretty average height for my age. 19, and 5' 11". I have dark black hair, that goes mostly in loose waves down my back. My eyes are a muddy brown, and I'm pretty pale. I was never a fan of the sun. Sure, I liked the warm rays of sun beating down on my skin, but I hated blocking my face everytime I went to the beach to play volleyball.

I'm not one for a lot of competitive sports, but I'm pretty good at ice skating and beach volleyball. I guess you could say that my favorite sport was baseball, since my dad, Will was a major league player and all that, but I never got to know him enough to really get into it.

He left my mom and I when I was 5. It was alright with the both of them. Their divorce was mutual, and they're just friends now, which is a lot to say, considering they get along quite well now. They just lost interest. Like turned to love, they got married, had me, and then love faded back into like, and like went to friends. They still talk once in a while to see how I'm doing, and we get together on major holidays. Mom brings her date, and dad brings his new wife, Carla and everything's cool.

Carla wasn't exactly the stereotypical stepmother, in fact, she and my mom are very good friends. It amazes me how much my mom can understand, and still be okay with it. I understand how she does it, and how she is okay with Dad marrying another woman, but its still so complicated. Carla and I have only spoken once or twice, but we have bonded pretty well in that time.

'Oh no, where is it?'

'Check in the kitchen.' I said, flipping a page in the newspaper I was reading. 'Have a good week.'

'You too, sweetie,' Miriam swooped down on me for a final kiss on the cheek, and she was out the door. Its really funny how when my mom leaves in a hurry, her dizzying prescence always lingers a while before a calm feeling spreads into the room. The clock struck, and I got up. That was my que to get ready for school. I chose a simple outfit. White cotton short sleeved t-shirt, dark washed jeans, black loose tied converse, and a motorcycle jacket with a patterned scarf. Nothing fancy, but I hoped to make a good first impression. Let my outfit be an icebreaker for me, instead of my stuttering mouth.

I got into my car. It was a sleek black mercedes guard, that I was quite skilled in driving, if I do say so myself. All you need is a little nudge to the pedal, and off you go. No, we're not that rich. Otherwise I'd be going to Beverly Hills. No, Will got this for me. I had no clue why, but I learned not to pry to much. I was still worried about it getting stolen. I wasn't concerned for my car as much as I was about losing this hunk of metal that my dad spent so much money on. But I drove to school, flushing when people turned to gape at me. I got out, and heaved my bag out of the passenger seat, locking the door from behind me as I went. I went into the office. 'Um hello.' I said, inching up to the woman at the desk. She looked up. 'Oh, hello, dear, what can I do for you?'

'I'm Scarlett. Scarlett Llewellyn.'

'Ah, I have you right here.' The woman scanned her sheet, before handing me a schedule, a hall pass, and a slip of paper for the teachers to sign.

'Alrightie then, have a wonderful time here.' She said kindly.

I smiled back. 'Thanks.' And I walked out of the room, locating my classrooms.

I was in my seat before anyone else. Science was my first period. My favorite class.

'Everyone, settle down,' the teacher said. I realized he hadn't signed my slip, and I stumbled over my books in haste to get to him before the final bell rung.

'Ah, new student! Welcome! I'm Mr. Mason, and this Science. I hope your ready to learn, Miss Lewellyn!'

He said cheerfully.

'I'm ready!' I said, still flushing red from my trip. I turned back, keeping my head down focusing on taking each step carefully, and swiftly sat back in my seat. I was sitting next to a gorgeous boy, with golden brown hair and blazing golden eyes. It was unnatural. A shiver ran up my back. I smiled. My best friend, Yuki's words came back to me. 'Whenever a random shiver gets you, Lettie, that's when someone's stepping on the place where you're going to die!'

I'd replied, 'My place is a popular one, then.'

I'd expected her to laugh, but her lovely face only creased with worry. I'd thought it was funny...

Class seemed boring. Just the same old stuff I'd learned a while ago, so I started doodling. 'Miss Lewellyn?'

I shot up, eyes wide. 'Yes?' I asked softly.

'You have the answer?'

_The animal cell. It's just an easy question that he made seem hard to trick you. _The voice came from next to me.

'The animal cell.' I repeated the words I'd heard. Then, after he'd approved -but not before he gave me a funny look- I looked to the boy beside me. 'Thanks.' I smiled, and then averted my eyes to my notebook.

'You're welcome.' he said back softly, though he had a strange expression on his face. He was silent until the class was over. Then, he said, 'I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen.'

I smiled back slightly. 'Scarlett Llewellyn I'm.' then flushed furiously. _I didn't just do that, I did not just do that..._ 'I mean, I'm Scarlett Llewellyn.'

He smiled as if he didn't notice it. 'Lu-ellen?'

'Llewellyn. It's just pronounced like Lou-ellen.' I replied, and smiled. 'Edward Cullen. Nice name.' Just then a girl with lovely brown hair and liquid golden eyes came floating in, and went up to Edward. 'Hello.' she said to him, before turning to me. I flushed under her gaze. She was too pretty.

'Hi.' she smiled at me. 'I'm Bella Cullen.'

'Scarlett Llewellyn...' I said quietly, not quite sure if I had said my name loud enough.

Apparently I did, because the pretty girl smiled, and said, 'Nice to meet you, Scarlett.'

'You to.' then I got a strange feeling. 'Uh, I'll go.' I said, not exactly wanting them to stare at me, or wanting to interrupt them. 'See ya.' I flushed again, and fled. I forgot my books.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

I entered the Forks hospital, clutching my bag.

'May I help you, young lady?' the nurse said kindly.

I pointed to myself. 'I-I'm Scarlett Lewellyn...' I said softly. The nurse looked down at her papers, and her eyes widened as she looked at me. I only smiled slightly. _Keep smiling, keep smiling..._

'Yes, miss, this way.' the nurse said, and led me to the waiting room. 'I'll tell Dr. Cullen you're here.'

I nodded, and kept my head down, reading a book. I was in the middle of the book when a musical voice sailed my way. 'Scarlett Llewellyn?'

I looked up, and my jaw almost dropped open. The overly handsome doctor was looking at me with familiar golden eyes. He didn't look much older than me. Maybe 2-3 years, at most.

I swallowed. No doubt he could hear that. 'Y-yes?' I said, getting up.

'Welcome to Forks. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This way, please.'

I stumbled after him, already dizzy. He had wavy blond hair and a fit build. Why wasn't he a model instead of a doctor for crying out loud? 'In here, Scarlett.'

'You're Edward Cullen's father?'

'Ah, yes,' the doc said smiling. 'He mentioned you had science with him.'

'Yes, I do.' I said hoisting myself up on the plastic covered bed. What else had Edward Cullen told him?

'Alright, lets have a look. Open, please.' The doctor said, and I opened my mouth. 'They told me you refuse to have the operation.'

I had sarcoma. I tumor that grew in my throat. More specifically, near my vocal chords, which meant that if they removed the tumor...bye bye to my voice. I nodded. 'They told you right.'

'Why?'

'Because...' I said, looking down. Anywhere but his eyes. 'If I do that, then I lose my voice.'

Dr. Cullen looked at me, nodding, though there was an unreadable expression on his face. I continued. 'And I couldn't afford to do that. I love to sing. I'd do anything for it.'

'Well, have you talked it over with your guardian?'

I shook my head. 'She's too busy.'

'What does she do?'

'What you do,' I said, looking up at him. 'she's a nurse.'

Dr. Cullen looked surprised. 'Do I know her?'

I shook my head. 'No. Probably not. She works in Seattle.'

'That's at least an hours drive away from here promising good traffic.'

I nodded. 'She rents a place out there on weeks, and comes home sometimes on weekends.'

'That's an awful long time for someone to be home alone.' I could hear a hint of something in his voice, like worry, or concern.

I shrugged. 'I'm alright with it. Plus, she needs to support us. And Forks is where she loves, but she couldn't find a job here, so she got one in Seattle. It's okay.'

Dr. Cullen looked at me funnily. 'How old are you, Scarlett?'

I looked down. '19. I got into school a bit late...'

There was a cough, and a knock. Both of us looked up at the same time. Edward was there, smiling at me. 'Hello,' he said, coming in, but slowly, as if seeing if it was okay for him to come in. What a gentlemen. 'Here are you books. I think you forgot them.' he said kindly. I saw that Bella was waiting for him just outside the door. She smiled and waved at me. I waved back.

I flushed again. 'Thank you.'

'I'll see you on Monday, then.' Edward smiled and left, waving. 'See you at home, dad.'

'Alright. I'll be off at 10.'

'Am I done?' I asked some 15 minutes later.

Carlisle smiled, and nodded. 'You're all set to go, Miss Scarlett.'

I nodded, and jumped off, which was a bad idea. My feet had fallen asleep, and it was as if I was stepping lightly on a bunch of tiny needles. I gave a yelp, and grabbed onto the nearest thing next to me for support. I looked up, meeting Carlisle's smoldering gaze. The support happened to be his ice cold, but somehow comforting and strong grip. He steadied me. 'Woah, careful, Scarlett.' he said, and I sat down. 'Thanks.' I felt a heat creeping its way up my neck, trying to ignore the fact that he was only a few years older than me.

'Dr. Cullen, the delivery truck is here.'

'Thanks, Laurel.' He beamed at the nurse, who flushed prettily before continuing on.

'Thank you...' I referred to him catching me. I probably would have caught my forehead on the corner of his desk otherwise.

'No problem.' he said, smiling, and going to his desk to write something down. I grabbed my books, and with another hurried, 'thank you,' I rushed out the door.

I could have sworn that I heard a gasp of air from him, as if he'd been holding his breath all the time we were in there. I sniffed my hair. It smelled of my shampoo; coconut and vanilla.


End file.
